Blood pressure is a pressure sending the blood from the heart through the artery. The systolic blood pressure is a pressure created by the systole of the heart, the diastolic blood pressure is a pressure created by the diastole of the heart. The range of the normal blood pressure for healthy adults is wide and the normal blood pressure is various between the healthy adults. The normal blood pressure is set by World Health Organization (WHO) below 139/89, the blood pressure of the borderline hypertension is between 140/90 and 160/95, the blood pressure of the primary hypertension is above 161/96. Hypertension is classified as either primary hypertension or secondary hypertension; about 90-95% cases are categorized as primary hypertension which means high blood pressure with no obvious underlying medical cause but caused by inheritance or physical fitness of the patient. The remaining cases categorized as secondary hypertension is caused by other conditions that affect the kidneys, arteries, heart or endocrine system.
In the therapy of the hypertension, compared with lowing the blood pressure, controlling the blood pressure under a normal range of the blood pressure with a common criterion to reduce the side effects of coronary atherosclerotic heart disease or cardiovascular disease likes apoplexy, heart failure and myocardial infarct are more important. Therefore, the pharmaceutical for hypertension must be applied effectively on the long term treat for hypertension. More importantly, the advance therapy with multiple pharmaceutical can improve the efficiency of the therapy or effects and reduce the side effects led by taking only one kind of pharmaceutical. Compared with the prior art, the familiar pharmaceuticals for hypertension comprise: the propranolol, the captopril, the amlodipine besylate and the losartan. However, the pharmaceuticals mentioned above often bring some negative side effects like dizziness and fatigue and so on. The negative side effects make the pharmaceuticals unable to be long term treat.
From above mention, the pharmaceutical for hypertension with treatment effect for reducing side effects to the patient is scarce nowadays.